


点文摸鱼，蛇兜

by Maniani



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniani/pseuds/Maniani
Relationships: 蛇兜
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	点文摸鱼，蛇兜

雨已经下了整整一个月了。

或许这话并不准确，因为水之国的这处密林边界一年到头也见不到几天太阳，空气里常年漂浮着湿漉漉的细小水滴。

只是这次的雨季持续时间的确有些长。从遥远海岸吹来的海风飘飘悠悠地在陆地四处游荡，在这片内陆盆地里沉下来，淅淅沥沥地照拂着每一处植被和地面。

临近傍晚，天色已经黑得像是泼了墨。药师兜站在岗哨里向外望了望，从窗户沿上掐下一朵刚冒出头的白色菌菇。细弱的菌柄在他手心里颤抖着，兜爱怜地捻了捻。不掐是不行的，这种蘑菇长得飞快，一夜之间就会溢满窗台导致关不上窗户，放任漫天雨丝飘进屋里打潮衣物。

“哧。”他的同事发出一声猥琐的笑声，眼神毫不掩饰地把他从头打量到脚。

兜把菌子丢出窗外。他明白对方为什么发笑，这种菌类虽然小巧，但厚厚的伞肉一眼看过去足以让人联想到男性的生殖器官。作为一个经验丰富的间谍，他没有露出任何不悦的神情，在面具遮掩下，细微的嘴角抽动根本表现不出来。

毕竟这和插进过他身体里的东西完全不像。

药师兜把一口混着青草和泥土腥气的冷空气吸进肺里，指尖微微发力，扣住了潮湿的窗沿。

被困在这里有些久了。这处边界的换防时间与人员设置已经被抄写在了一个拇指大小的卷轴里，但雨不停下，就没法脱身回木叶去。

如果是那位大人，完全可以召唤万蛇穿过那片死亡沼泽，但自己能力有限，只是个好用的小玩具，一个失去了真实身份的普通间谍，一个可以随时被丢掉替换的备用品。

兜叹了口气，转身时不动声色地躲开了那个同僚显然故意的贴近。

“果然有些冷了吗？您先去休息吧，我会值夜的。”他露出一个标准的笑容，客气里带着三份真诚，完全是个平庸而谨慎的年轻普通下忍。

然而对方笑了一声，凑上前来，贴得太近以至于兜下意识退了一步。粗糙冰冷的指尖暧昧地划过他的耳后：“别装模作样了。”他的指甲很长，故意刮蹭了一下那里人工面具与皮肤相贴的地方。兜的笑容僵在脸上，笑意从眼底慢慢淡去。

藏在背后的指尖凝结出一柄锋利的查克拉刀，在静谧的空气里低低地嗡嗡作响。“哎呀。”兜勉强维持着脸上的笑容，眼角飞快地瞟了一眼自己与窗户之间的距离。

三步，太远了。在他越出窗外的一瞬间一定会把后背暴露给敌人，对忍者来说这是不可饶恕的致命缺陷。他需要再靠近那里一点。

兜看向同僚，捕捉到了那里尚未消散的一丝玩味。还有机会。他深吸了一口气，从背后露出干净的两只手，五指张开又合拢，表示自己手无寸铁。 而后展示一般，缓缓地一点点撕下了自己的面具。

“我可什么都没干呢，请您放我一马吧。”兜舔舔下唇，冲对方眨眨眼睛。

大蛇丸曾经说过，自己有副不错的皮囊。但他也常常对着实验室里被注射了过量药物而垂死挣扎的小鼠露出那种惋惜的神态，所以他也不太确定自己到底有没有成功诱惑到敌人。

药师兜讨好地微微俯身，让自己不得不仰视敌人。如果对方曾经养过小动物，就会知道这种压低身形的动作是在尽可能收紧可能存在的破绽，积蓄力量准备进攻。

好在雨忍放松了肩头紧绷的肌肉，那处鼓起的衣料平展开来。兜敏锐地捕捉到了这个细节。他咽了一口口水，伸手把领口的纽扣扭开两颗，向下扯了扯，露出浮凸的锁骨和白皙的胸脯。

兜向窗户旁边侧转了一步，对方亦步亦趋地跟上来，视线如同蛇信在他胸口来回逡巡，似乎是在寻找一个好下口的地方。

距离够了。查克拉刀嗖地滑破空气，在两人之间划出一道新月般亮银色弯弧，攻击的轨道从他胸口指向右眼，是完美的封锁路线。敌人会下意识后退，等到稳住重心再次前进时，兜将已先一步从窗户跃下，消失在潮湿的密林雾气里。

然而现实和计划脱轨总是常态。

雨忍的嘲讽明晃晃地挂在脸上，熟悉得让兜心里一惊。整个上半身如同被抽掉骨头一样瘫软下去，对上兜因为诧异而睁大的瞳孔，猛然立起靠近。“学了新东西啊——”男人低低地出声夸奖；“做得还不错。”

砰。

他卸掉了青年的拇指，神经末梢传来的剧痛让白发青年清秀的脸上露出极度痛苦的神色。雨忍把人反身摁在墙上，熟练地扯开青年的裤子，手指勾住勾住那块紧贴着臀部的柔软白色布料轻轻一拉，随着刺啦一声响，两团有弹性的臀瓣落入他手心。肉刃恶趣味地在他臀缝里上下滑动，没几下就破开一圈颜色浅淡的软肉钻进毫无准备的紧致后穴。

“大——”兜猛地转头，身后的人早有准备，一把扣住了他纤弱的脖颈，让他差点脱口而出的名字变成一丝微弱的气音。

“嘘，安静点。”

年轻人的身体温暖而紧绷，在阴冷潮湿的空气里散发着热量，无意识地吸引人靠近。忍者伏低了身体，把分叉的潮湿阴茎往里又塞了一截。手掌下的人猛地挣扎起来，让他想起了以前摸过的兔子或者老鼠之类皮毛柔软生命鲜活的东西。

久违了。他舔舔下唇，阴茎表面凸起的肉刺在柔软湿热的甬道里畅快地伸展开，感受到穴肉激烈的抗拒，雨隐愉悦地勾起嘴角。

掌控带来的满足胜过一切肉体本身的快感。

“放松点。”忍者放开钳制的双手，白发的青年低低抽气，小腿开始打颤。“是，大蛇丸大人。”他长出一口气，把脸贴在凉丝丝的墙壁上，蹭掉了残余的一丁点儿羞耻心。

蛇类粗长的阴茎在甬道里突突跳动着，几次艰涩的开合后，凸起的顶端很快顶到了兜身体里一处退化的器官开口。兜猛地颤抖了一下，强硬地压住逃跑的冲动。身体兴奋起来，恐惧和期待同时在胸腔里跳动。痛感消散，快感从交合处向上升腾，融化了理智。肠壁分泌出润滑，开始殷勤讨好进入的狰狞物体。年轻人下意识地为不远处的高潮而腿根发抖，哆嗦着夹紧了熟悉的精神性器。

很久没有亲热过的身体很快浮上一层薄红，微微鼓胀的白皙乳尖蹭在墙上，兜屏住呼吸，分出一只手狠狠揉捏麻痒的那处。男人握着青年的一截窄腰，揉了一把腹部柔软的皮肉；

不怎么长肌肉啊。他惋惜地想。要是换在别处，他甚至都不够格成为一名忍者。

在他的观念里，人被很简单地分成两类，有潜力的，和没潜力的。如果说拥有珍稀血继界限的忍者是需要爱护的珍惜品种，那么药师兜就是实验室里随处可见的小白鼠，笨拙，普通，寡淡，唯一的优点是听话，那位给了他姓氏的“巫女”倒是认真把这个孤儿养得沉默而乖顺。

可惜老鼠就是老鼠，变不成天上的雄鹰。不过在他兴趣尚未散尽前，也不介意在追求科学的道路上偶尔分心喂养一下这只小耗子。

兜先与他泄了两次，呼吸凌乱而灼热，但仍保持着雌伏的驯顺姿态。穴肉在长久的抽插中变得松软而湿润，不知道何时兜也放开了那只被自己咬得出血的手腕，食髓知味的身体向后贴近，若有若无地磨蹭着内里的敏感点，大腿早被自己分泌的淫水打湿，穴口咕叽咕叽得挤出透明粘稠的淫液。安静的室内只剩下肉体相撞的水声，年轻人青涩的呜咽不上不下地哽在嗓子里。

也差不多了。男人把青年整个人挤进自己和墙壁中间，他亲吻着那头散开的柔软白发，猛地挺身把性器扎进深处紧闭的腔口，那里紧闭的嫩肉抗拒地颤抖着，最终还是乖乖张开允许长满肉刺的龟头进去，将浑浊的精液射满整个子宫。平坦的小腹缓缓鼓起，被阴茎顶出的凸起都被包容在内。兜无声地张开双唇，膝盖贴着墙壁脱力地下滑。他的性器早已不受控制地射空，此时跟随本能的刺激一下下翘起，淌出冒着热气的尿液。

他跪坐在一地污秽里，完全看不出几个小时前干净冷静的模样。

“您是怎么......”兜喘着气抬头，看男人揭下大块残破的面皮，青白瘦削的脸露出来，弥漫着沉沉死气。但那张介于人和蛇之间的鬼气森森的面孔此刻却浮现着一种格格不入的倦怠与满足，大蛇丸抬眼看进部下泛着水汽的眼睛，慢条斯理地擦了擦嘴角。

“你的同僚，味道很差。”

“抱歉。”兜识趣地闭上了嘴。


End file.
